The World Above
by LunarNightGlider231
Summary: Two years after the Liberation of Monsters a great tragedy happened, a tragedy that shocked both humans and monsters. Three and a half years later, humans and monsters gathered around the tomb to wish their hero's SOUL a safe journey to the Afterlife. Little do they know that the day of tragedy was just the beginning of Frisk' journey, with some old friends on the way.


**Author's note: Hey there my fellow curious readers! I want to thank you all for wasting bits of your precious time to read this Undertale garbage. I'm new to Fanfiction and, well, this is my first fanfic…ever. I'm sorry if this chapter is short, I promise that the rest of them will be longer than this, this is just a prologue. Criticism and comments are allowed, try to make your comments as less rude as possible and most importantly try to enjoy.**

 **Warning: Major spoilers of the Genocide Route and Pacifist Route are coming your way so I suggest if you haven't played the game yet you should leave this page and go play the game first.**

Undertale- World Above

Prologue

 _Thoughts-_ This is how normal thoughts will look like for all normal humans and monsters

 **"UnKnOwN"** ** _-_** ?

 _"Unknown"-?_

Another firm wave of noise shook the walls of the hallway accompanied by a strong flash of light powerful enough to blind the suspected. Even with powerful waves vibrating through the entire corridor, the dull tall columns stood proud and strong while holding the ceiling. It's amazing how this beautiful hallway all of a sudden became the home of the final stand, the final battle between a murderous abomination and one of the most powerful monsters in the Underground. The hallway was, in fact, build for these particular occasions. Many years ago, when humans sealed the monsters underground, the King would choose a _Judge_.

A Judge is a single monster considered to be the King's last line of defense. During the war if humans would come too close and if the monsters' defense was pushed to zero, the Judge would come in as the last stand. They would firstly judge the humans by their actions, to see if they deserve the right punishment: death. This is why the King must always be careful about his choice, for the Judge must be wise and observant. They need to observe carefully because every important decision in a human's life matters from the tip of the smallest blade that brought the rise of their EXP till the last drop of wine red that pushed their LOVE to its limits. The way a human soldier walks tall and steady or low and clumsy, the look in their eyes and the color of their SOUL.

This is why not all monsters could be Judges, not all of them have the eye of an eagle and the patience to wait for the moment when the day of the human's judgment arrives.

Fascinating, isn't it? Those murderers never knew what was waiting for them in the hall of gold, and in the end they got the punishment they deserved. Stupid little minds, thinking they could pass the Judge unscratched. Then again, who are we to talk? Considering where we are right now.

The judgment always begins in the hall and ends in the hall. That's why the King called it the Judgment Hall. Not too bad for a guy who has terrible naming skills.

The glossy yellow windows of the Judgment Hall glistened as the rays from an unknown light shone brightly through the decorated glass. All of them painted in pale yellow with magic, darker thin lines created a fine pattern on the transparent windows, surrounding a golden winged mark and three triangles lined up in a line two pointing up while the middle one pointed down. A golden light similar to sunlight bathed the golden checkered tiles, revealing a few small and deep scratches and cuts on the once neatly cleaned floor. Some large dark stains were highlighted by the golden light; one would think they were caused by licks of furious fire but the blinding flashes of light that were coming from the depths of massive jaws proved to be stronger than the strongest of fires ever seen by the eyes of monsters.

The bright beams of frightening pure magic traveled through the massive hallway as quick as lightning, a booming noise rang marking the arrival of a flaring hell that came freshly out of the skeletal jaws. Long feet suited in comfortable and strong material tapped across the hallway swiftly, small, light footsteps didn't make a single sound as a slim, agile and fast colorful shape rushed by at inhuman speed, barely seen as a blue colored blur with straight lines of purple. If closely inspected, the blue and purple colors revealed to be just the colors of a baggy sweater, obviously larger than the top part of the slim figure. Long, thin and completely naked legs carried the figure as fast as they could go with black thin shorts as their only shield, even if they were so blue and red from the heavy injuries that it was a sheer miracle how they moved so fast, by the looks of it they were screaming for medical attention but the figure didn't seem to care, they literally forced their own legs to move. Besides, they were too focused on a single blur of blue that highlighted in a golden corridor.

That small blur wrapped in blue and red with bits of snowy white. They knew him, we knew him.

Their eyes looked as if they were going to close at any moment; there is a high possibility of something like that happening if one of those massive beams made contact with their thin and fragile body. At first many would think they're just the eyes of a workaholic person but oh, how wrong would they be, those eyes have seen terrifying things, things they enjoyed watching with a wide grin that wouldn't leave their lips until it's time to get serious. Signs of constant vigilant consciousnesses and critical lack of sleep showed in their overly large sleeping bags under their emotionless eyes. Then comes the truly terrifying part, the reason why these exhausted eyes didn't look as normal as they should be. It was their strangely unnatural color. The color of the "paint" splattered all over their normal sweater that flowed around their slim body as they rushed by, the color of disgusting liquid that flowed through human veins and pumped through their beating heart, the color of their enemy's favorite condiment. What a sinner we are, aren't we?

Small flickers of light flashed for a brief moment in what seemed to be darkness behind a blue shape before they revealed themselves as pupils staring from empty eye sockets. Pale white monstrosities stepped into the light, turning into something much larger than the pathetic, short figure that stood at the end of the hallway. Another strange noise rang, so loud that the creature could feel the vibrations travelling through every single thing in the hallway, down the hall through the columns till they reached the windows. It's a surprise that the glass didn't shatter from how powerful the vibrations were, the figure could feel the power of the noise vibrating in their body every time their foot touched the floor, and it gave them a clear warning that another burst of flashing lights are coming. As always, like an accurate bright, burning inferno.

The beam passed by as fast as lightning, again, another booming sound following not too far behind. At the beginning the sound of beams exploding and rushing from those massive jaws disturbed them so much that they even lost their life once because their ears weren't used to the sudden unexpected noise, it was even worse than the battle cry of a fish warrior or the sound of the overconfident skeleton's voice. They could still hear the familiar voices shouting in unison, their sentences overlapping each other in barely understandable monologues, and the sound of breaking hearts as dust covered their hands and feet.

How disturbing…

Their gaze didn't move away from the blue shape, their legs moved as if there was no tomorrow, a silver sheen glinted from their hand, a sharpened mirror that reflected a familiar light blue glow with some hints of gold, the two colors switched so fast that they blended in with each other till they created quick flashes of the third color, green. The blade found itself a few centimeters from the killer's chest, as if it was shielding it before it performed a full swing forward, quick cracking sounds satisfied them and gave them a good sign that their fateful blade managed to overpower the sharp, white, arrow like bones coming their way like rockets.

A barricade of white glistening bones burst out from the ground sending shards of the golden tiles flying everywhere but the silver blade blocked out the shards from ever hitting the figure's chest before making another powerful swing forward, destroying a few sharpened femurs that stood in their way enough to create an opening in the barricade for them to pass. Crimson eyes glued once again to their main priority, the enemy, using their saved energy to move into a full sprint and prepare their knife to meet the enemy's rib cage. Adrenaline rushed through their veins, a wide smile stretched across their lips, a smile that could only be seen on the face of someone who completely lost their mind. Their ears that were supposed to turn deaf from the loud explosions craved to hear the beautiful sound of cracking bones, their bloody eyes were painted with lust as they wished to see his body crumble to dust, gray dust that they would stomp on and throw around outside while laughing maniacally, the wind would carry it in its gentle hands spreading it across the Underground along with news of the Judge's fall and the Megalomaniac's victory, truly disturbing…

Visions of the future events turned out too good to be true, for once in a very long time those crimson red orbs widened in surprise as a whole line of white dragon shaped skulls materialized in front of their own eyes, small pupils made of light flickered till they shone bright like stars in empty, pitch black eye sockets. The sickening grin on their face started to fade and that bright anticipation wasn't shining so brightly in their eyes as it did a few seconds ago, the iron grip on their trustworthy blade weakened with every step they made.

A rain of tibias and fibulas showered over them causing drops of red liquid to trickle down their arms, raised high above their head to prevent the sharp objects from stabbing their skull. Fury burned in their eyes, such fury that it would melt glass with a simple glance. Why is it so hard to kill a simple comedian!? Why couldn't he get out of their way and let them get the ending they wanted? Listen to yourself; can't you see that this is wrong? Thoughts turned thick like fog, blocking out their main priority and perfect focus, fury blinded their eyes so much that they didn't even notice multiple lights growing brighter and brighter until a familiar noise vibrated through their body so violent that it was impossible to ignore it. Their pupils shrunk to adjust to the light as their eyes stared into the depths of the monstrosities' jaws, with a quick skid they tried to turn around and dodge before the beams could ever reach them…

…but it was too late.

An unavoidable wave of light came to them at such high speed; they barely made three large steps before it struck them in the back. Their back burned like hellfire, a new sound escaped their mouth as the light washed over them, burning every inch of their body from the outside. A long piercing sound echoed against the walls of the Judgment Hall, giving pleasure to the enemy's ears…wait, he didn't even have ears…but he could still hear everything. The blade slipped from their fingers hitting the ground with a couple of *clinks*, their burned corpse fell helplessly on the ground right next to their weapon. A few seconds passed away in silence, the skulls disappeared into the shadows knowing that their job is finished; their owner left a deep sigh while enjoying the silence that was brought by the death of his enemy. Who would've thought that silence could be so relaxing after spending half of your life washed in the everlasting sound of a voice that could be heard from a mile away?

The silence was interrupted by silent noises of red essence pouring out of the corpse making it look even more lifeless than before, but he didn't look bothered, in fact he looked relieved. Thin tentacles formed out of the essence that radiated pure DETERMINATION, sticking to each other and shifting a bit before forming a bright ruby red heart. It floated above the dead corpse for full three seconds and with a sad, shattering sound, it broke into small pieces that disappeared into nothingness.

 **GAME OVER**

"I'm sorry…" I'm sorry, my friend. But the sobs didn't stop; you clutched your head while burying your fingers in your chestnut brown hair. Small salty droplets of water trickled down your cheeks just like that red sin did a few moments ago. Please, don't cry. Stop blaming yourself…it was my fault. I promised to protect you, this was supposed to be a fair play, and it was supposed to be fun. A happy fairytale ending was supposed to occur. Not…this. I'm sorry…I promise it won't happen again.

 _"I'm so tired…"_

…

 **"WaKe uP!"**


End file.
